To Protect
by savedatreez
Summary: After returning from the grid, Sam takes control of Encom and takes Quorra under his wing, teaching her everything he knows about Earth. Together they learn many things about themselves and one another, ultimately forming a friendship that defines them.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: An in-depth story of Quorra and Sam's lives after returning from The Grid.**

**Rating: Teen **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy, or any of the characters associated with the franchise. All rights go to Disney. **

***Authors Note: I know this topic has been re-done a thousand times over since Tron: Legacy came out, but stay with me. I watched the original Tron movie and re-watched Tron: Legacy, collecting facts so when I wrote this FanFiction, the details would be accurate. I continued with this story only because those other FanFictions were lacking a sense of reality. In a series of chapters, I'd like to depict Sam and Quorra's growing relationship with precision and heart. So thanks for reading :) **

Sam Flynn and Quorra whizzed by on his black Ducati, heading towards the city and the rest of their lives. Sam stared forward into the skyscrapers, knowing his potential and birthright was almost within his grasp. Encom needed him and he felt like he needed Encom in return. All of his father's work, the future of technology, and the redemption of his faith rested in that company. As Quorra held his middle tight, he felt everything would fall into place. The last living ISO, the solution to everything in the world as he knew it, was sitting on the back of his bike.

Quorra beamed up at the sun with her brilliant and curious eyes. The sun was everything Sam had described it as: warm, radiant and beautiful. It was leagues better than the portal that The Creator had opened. Her imagination of the heavenly orb in the morning sky was dull in comparison to the actual fiery star. The air was cool and intoxicating, filling her lungs with oxygen that suddenly made her feel more alive than ever. No longer would she see lightning storms within the black void, but a pure blue atmosphere clearer than any crystal she had ever seen.

Together they rode into the massive city, heading straight for the Encom tower. Sam intended to fire those fools called board members as soon as possible. Encom was his father's vision and Sam vowed to himself in that moment that even in his last breath, he would restore it to all its glory and promise. It stood tall in the sky, soaring above the grandest of fortune companies, its bright red neon logo still illuminating after all these years. It had shone for all his life like the pinnacle of human revolution it represented, but only now would did he come to appreciate its loyalty. His Ducati sprinted past the first intersection and its red light. Sam smirked to himself, what's one more road misdemeanor?

Quorra was staring at the glass in the buildings as they flew by, seemingly fascinated by their reflection. Everything was so wonderful and new, her love for learning exploding with every moment she was in Sam's world. She smiled to herself, knowing deep within that Sam was the only person she would want to take this terrifying and breathtaking journey with. He couldn't have been a better friend and he felt the same towards her.

Quorra was sure of miracles for she was one herself, or so she was told. She never felt any different from anyone else but the idea that she was so unique that she could cure such undeniable diseases and help humans discover mysteries they've been puzzled by for thousands of years excited her immensely. She would do anything to help mankind, but most of all, Sam. She owed everything to him and his father. Her life, education, understanding of herself and virtually all that surrounded her were all gifts given from The Creator. Astoundingly, Quorra was given one more marvel all thanks to Sam Flynn. She would wake up every morning to see the luminous sun, and fall asleep under the sparkling stars.

"Where are we going?" Quorra asked Sam, still holding onto him as his motorcycle pushed ninety five miles an hour.

A smirk played on his lips but did not develop before he answered, "We're going to Encom headquarters. I'm going to take the company back."

"How will you do that?"

This was when he smiled, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam killed the gas on his motorcycle, sitting for a few more moments to allow Quorra to swing her leg over. She unstraddled the bike with grace, waiting for Sam patiently as he pocketed the keys to the Ducati. He almost smiled to himself for he was actually walking through the front door of Encom instead of sneaking inside. Starting today, he faced his responsibilities as Encom's CEO and top shareholder. He gave Quorra a nod, not quite a signal to her that they were about to dive deep into a cooperation uproar. The board members would not be pleased at all, but that only gave more reward to Sam Flynn for taking back his crown.

"Follow me," he said softly, his voice deep in the morning silence but protective. Quorra nodded, staying close to his side. Her eyes flitted around the stainless steel building as he opened up the heavy glass for her and himself. Everything looked official and in a strange way, cold. A receptionist noticed them walk in together without identification cards on their chests. Any visitor was required to check in with her or she was to assume the worst and report security.

The receptionist stood, "Excuse me! Sir, ma'am!"

Quorra and Sam turned around at the same time to face the woman. Sam fought the urge to groan at the cooperate formality as Quorra swallowed hard, feeling a pang of indignity like a child would feel if caught in the cookie jar. The receptionist cleared her throat, holding her head up high. "Visitors cannot enter without an appointment."

Sam gave her a painful smile. His eyes darted to her name tag, reading Susan. He clicked his tongue, "Susan, right?"

The receptionist nodded, "Yes?"

Sam walked towards Susan but made sure he wasn't too far from Quorra. He had a curious pride within his eyes, a silent determination but yet a slight irritation that this was only the beginning of the gasps and wide-eyed gawks when he stated his case. "I'm Sam Flynn. Your new boss."

Susan let out a short breath of relief. Usually she was much more stern with visitors who thought they could just access the building without checking in first. Thankfully, her tone wasn't disrespectful to Sam, and she just might get away with it this time. "You're Sam Flynn? Encom's CEO?"

He nodded, "I am. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

She pressed her lips together, slightly embarrassed as she answered meekly, "Yes, of course sir."

Sam nodded once more in gratitude, walking with Quorra to the elevator. He pressed the button indicating the top floor, folding his arms over themselves against his chest. Quorra looked back at the woman as the steel elevator doors closed on her view of the lobby. The elevator hitched, slowly beginning to rise. Quorra felt her insides become light as a feather and she widened her eyes, looking to Sam for an explanation. He smirked at her reaction, watching her fists curl up.

"It's just like in The Grid," he reassured. "This is an elevator too. Only the floor doesn't glow."

She exhaled deeply, trying to relax, "But.. This feels different from The Grid."

He nodded, "You're probably used to something perfectly smooth. From now on, the unexpected can and will happen to you. Mistakes."

Quorra smiled a little at him, "I can't wait."

Sam chuckled slightly, "Don't get too excited. Flat tires on the freeway, drinking spoiled milk on accident, getting caught in the rain. Not all experiences are good ones."

Her blue-green eyes sparkled out from under her black angled hair, "I disagree."

The elevator climbed around twenty floors before the back of the steel surroundings became a glass wall, revealing the vast city. The sun's rays made every surface sparkle, from the asphalt to the lightning rods on the top of the skyscrapers. Quorra turned around slowly, gasping softly at the cityscape. She pressed her fingers across the glass, her mouth parted in awe. Her heart fluttered along with her stomach in the elevator, the sun warming her skin. She closed her eyes for only a moment, imagining she was flying. Sam gazed at her with a little smile, thinking of other places to bring her and show her. During every second of her time here, Quorra drank in all Earth had to offer. He had never seen someone appreciate the world so deeply before. It was inspiring.

The elevator came to a slow halt, the little bell ringing the arrival to the selected destination. Sam reached out carefully, placing his hand on her forearm, doing his best not to jar her. "Quorra, we're here."

Quorra turned, taking her fingers away from the glass. She nodded, letting him lead the way. Sam stepped out into the long hallway, his walk proud and his shoulders straight and broad with purpose. Quorra flanked him, hoping to be of any service. He opened the door to the chairman's office, suddenly finding Alan and Richard bickering.

"—That's absurd, Alan! Sam Flynn has no interest in this company! Why would he appoint _you_ **MY** job?"

"Richard, how many times do I have to say this! Sam is taking back Encom! Just this morning he made me chairman!"

"Bull—!" Sam cleared his throat loudly, intending to break up the fight. Alan and Richard looked back to him in unison. Alan sighed in relief, rubbing his forehead. Richard Mackie scowled, arguing once more without missing a beat. "Tell me this isn't true! You can't all of a sudden just waltz in here and expect to be in charge after all these years of not caring!"

Sam nodded, "You're right, Richard. But yesterday I did some serious," he glanced over at Quorra who was looking back at him with bright-eyed support. He swallowed, starting again, "Some serious thinking. It's time for me to assume my responsibilities as Encom's CEO. I am my father's son."

Richard gawked, not about to give up and let some spoiled brat take over. Sam made his decision long ago to neglect Encom's affairs. No way in hell would Richard just let all his hard work that he had invested in this company just vanish. "Sam, you made up your mind long ago."

"And now it's changed."

"It simply cannot! I've finally brought Encom to its full potential! Your father would turn in his grave to see all that Encom has accomplished!"

Sam growled, taking the front of Richard's shirt, speaking through his teeth. "_Do not_ talk about my father like that."

"Sam—" Alan stepped forward, making sure nothing physical erupted.

Richard smirked, "Sam, he's long gone. Everyone knows that he has to be dead, or at least keeping up that pretense."

Sam squeezed Richard's blouse harder, his knuckles turning white, his face leaning into Richard's threateningly. "I know the truth now, and neither of those rumors are valid. As the rightful owner of Encom and all its assets, I will continue with what Kevin Flynn had wanted for this corporation."

In that moment, Edward Dillinger Jr. stepped through the threshold, a dark eyebrow raised. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked in a cool voice, almost smug.

Sam released Richard, turning to Edward. He frowned at him, "You're Edward Dillinger Jr, right?"

A self-satisfied smirk overcame Edward as he adjusted his scarf, "I am."

"That makes a helluva lot of sense!"

"I'm afraid I'm not following."

Sam narrowed his eyes, finding the software engineer extremely unbearable. "Don't play dumb. You were behind all of OS 12's functions!"

"I was. Your point being?"

Sam ground his teeth together, trembling with anger then flashed an arrogant smile of his own. "Good thing none of our customers were ripped off. I saw to that."

Edward frowned deeply, suddenly a spark of anger flickering across his face. "That was you? You leaked the software? We lost _billions_ of dollars to your little stunt!

Sam still smiled, "Seeing as I'm the owner, the loss only comes back on me. "

"But!—"

He interrupted Edward with pleasure, "Gentleman, arguing with me is useless. Now you men have proved very useful for Encom and I would hate to fire you." He looked to Alan as he said, "Today marks a new beginning for Encom. We are taking one step toward what my father had envisioned, so I will ask you to take one step out of chairman Bradley's office so we can begin today's work."

Richard scowled but remained silent, muttering with distaste as he walked out, "I'm coming back for my stuff." Edward narrowed his blue eyes at Sam but also had nothing to say, but his expression saying everything for him. He slowly turned away, leaving Quorra, Alan and Sam alone together.

Sam smiled at Alan, appreciating his loyalty. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready, Alan?"

Alan nodded and smiled back genuinely, "You bet."

Sam turned to Quorra, relieved that the worst part was over. "C'mon, I'll show you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam followed Quorra out of Encom's front door, feeling accomplished but exhausted. He now realized that being a CEO was seriously hard work—not just martini's on the beach laying on your million dollar ass. He knew his father labored over this company diligently and that he was filling enormous shoes. After dropping out college, he did his best to avoid anything that exerted effort and cooperation. But now, with no business degree or any idea how to carry out all he had promised the worried employees of Encom, he was to become a captain of industry. They were right to doubt him. Hell, he doubted himself more than them all but he wasn't going to give up. Alan and Quorra were right by his side, cheering him on. In a strange way, he felt his father was too.

Quorra smiled over at Sam, waiting on him to start up the Ducati, "You did great today."

Sam smirked slightly, "Nice of you to say that." He slung his left leg over the bike, putting the keys in the ignition. The faithful black Ducati rumbled to life, its lights illuminating the darkening surroundings.

Quorra joined him on the back, wrapping her arms tight around his middle once more. "No, Sam. I really mean it."

Sam kicked back the stand, revving the engine as he did half a doughnut to turn around. His motorcycle shot off into the sunset, dodging the cars with curious bystanders and angry cars swerving out of his way. Quorra giggled, his reckless driving giving her a rush. The wind whipped past them like the speed of light, blasting life into her chest once more. She gazed up at the sky, beaming up at the scarlet, plum, cotton candy pink and bright orange hues smeared across the heavens. The colors were heavily saturated, almost like God had painted the sky that evening. Above the violet, the sky faded into black, revealing the dazzling stars.

"Sam! Look at the sky!" She exclaimed, pointing up.

Sam chuckled, "It's called sunset."

Quorra let out a breath of amazement, smiling to herself. The best part was that she didn't have to pick which one she liked better: sunset or sunrise. They were all fantastic in their own way and they were both hers to cherish forever. If she were to suddenly wake only to realize this was all just a dream, she would keep this image as a souvenir in her mind's eyes for her to take out like an old photograph, reminiscing of how close she came to utter euphoria.

Sam weaved through traffic, abusing his gas petal as he approached yellow lights, zipping through them. He stared forward with his head down slightly, glad he was headed home. Marvin must be wondering where he was after all this time. He smirked, curious to see how the only son Sam would ever care to have would react toward Quorra. Slowly, he felt Quorra move closer into him as he leaned into a sharp turn. Normally, he would've thought she was just holding on to resist the centrifuge but she remained grasping him with the same strength. She was also quivering ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked her over the roaring engine.

He felt Quorra nod as she answered, "The Grid had a constant temperature."

Sam nodded as well, "We're almost home. You'll get warmed up here soon."

Quorra smiled, "Is this what snow feels like? The temperature?"

He laughed, "You know about snow?"

"Your father told me about it. He said it was freezing to the touch, white, and dissolved on your tongue. That it's solidified water..?"

"Yup. But it has to get much colder for it to snow, but I bet it won't be long. Maybe next month."

"It gets colder than this?"

"Sure. We're in the season fall or autumn now."

She furrowed her brows as the bike's pace began to slow, now riding in lesser traffic and city lights. "And these seasons have different temperatures?"

Sam nodded, approaching his makeshift flat made out of abandoned steel storage containers. "There's four. Summer, spring, winter and fall."

"Fall is cold and winter is colder?.. So that means that spring is hot and summer is hotter?"

He smiled lightly, "Close. Spring is mild. It's when everything turns green. The insects come out, pollinate the flowers and things. You'll probably like it best." Sam stopped the bike, waiting for Quorra to exit the seat first. She moved out of the way, standing and rubbing her arms without noticing. He walked up to the numbered keypad, typing in the code. The pulley activated, pulling the garage door back up into the flat's ceiling, leaving his little home wide open to nature. Quorra smiled, walking inside quietly.

"This is your home?"

Sam nodded, wheeling his bike behind his couch. "Sure is. Now it's your home."

Quorra glanced up at him, looking him in his eyes. "..Really?" She asked humbly, her voice delicate and polite.

Sam looked back at her just as genuinely, "Of course."

She smiled, "Thank you, Sam."

"Don't mention it. You took me under your wing in The Grid. It's only fair I return the favor." Sam walked to his opposite keypad, pressing the large button. The door creaked and groaned, making an awful screeching noise that made Quorra cover her ears. He frowned as it closed itself, "That's odd.. Huh." Sam took a few steps to his counter, dropping off his keys and leather jacket on the smooth surface. He cleared his throat, muttering under his breath as he reached into his refrigerator, grabbing a Coors beer, "Just one more thing I have to fix 'round here.."

Quorra stood, just happy to be there at the moment. She watched him curiously, licking her lips. "What's that?"

He took the aluminum away from his lips after he took a chug, "What? This?" Sam pointed his beer with his other hand.

Quorra nodded, "Is it water?"

Sam laughed, "Far from it."

"Then what is it?"

A wicked smirk played on his lips, taking a step toward her, offering it. "Try it."

She gave the can a cautious look almost as if something were to jump out of it at any moment. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand. Sam smirked, "C'mon now. It's not gonna hurt ya."

Quorra raised it to her mouth, taking a drink. Immediately she made a face, squeezing up her eyes and cheeks in surprise at the taste. She saw Sam smirk like the devil, only making her try harder to subdue her disgust to be polite. After a few moments, she gave the beer back to him, coughing out,"I think I prefer water. But thank you."

Sam laughed before taking a drink after her, "It's kinda an acquired taste. You might like it if you drink it enough."

Quorra shook her head a little, "Um, no thanks.."

He flashed her a smile, lighting his little drop down fireplace. "Have a seat. Make yourself a home. Get warm," he suggested in a friendly tone, secretly happy to have company. Quorra took his advice, sitting in the orange chair closest to the fireplace. Her fingers felt over the small pillow idly, watching Sam as he poked the wood inside the furnace. Out of nowhere, Marvin came running, his little bell jingling on his collar. Sam instantly beamed, "There you are buddy. Musta been sleeping."

Marvin panted and boldly jumped up into Quorra's lap, also happy to have company other than Sam. Quorra laughed, holding the little Boston Terrier as he licked her face. Sam smirked, "Well how 'bout that.. He likes you." Quorra giggled with delight, having never encountered an animal like this, Marvin's rough tongue tickling her skin.

"Is this your rescue dog?"

"He is," Sam smiled, leaning over and giving Marvin a little scratch behind the ears affectionately.

Quorra took Marvin's petite face in her hands gently, looking him over. "He's got such big eyes.. I've never seen a creature like this."

Sam smiled, "Just wait until you see what kind of animals come out of the rain forest."

"I'd love to see them all," she mused, petting Marvin who was soaking up all the attention with a dog grin.

He smiled, "I know. By the time I'm done showing you the world I'll be an old man."

Quorra smirked, "I could go by myself you know. You don't have to be with me."

Sam turned his back, kneeling before getting into his grungy wardrobe and pulling out a creaky drawer. He selected his softest comforter as he answered, "I need to be with you, Quorra. I know you think Earth is great and all but I've seen what it does to people who don't know how it works."

She frowned, looking over her shoulder at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean not everyone can be trusted. You're better off just assuming that other people are selfish." He dug into another drawer, pulling out an old t-shirt and clean boxers.

Quorra frowned still, nodding. This was disappointing news, but it must be right. Sam did know an awful lot about this world.

Sam moved over to his bed across the floor, taking a spare pillow. He placed the comforter and pillow with his clothes on top at the end of the brown leather couch. "You'll sleep here until I can figure out a place for you. I can get you another blanket if you're still cold. Here are some clothes for you to change into. I'll get you some stuff that fits you later." He explained, feeling a bit awkward. Sam really didn't ever have company over, let alone have someone spend the night and a woman for that matter.

Quorra smiled, releasing Marvin and standing up gently. She spread her fingers over the boxers, feeling the soft fabric. "Thank you, Sam. This will do just fine." He looked him in the eyes once more, grateful.

Sam cleared his throat, looking into her eyes as well, "Um, well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

She smiled a little, "'Hit the hay'?"

He nodded, "Means I'm going to sleep."

"Oh, right." Quorra nodded, taking the clothes in her arms. "Um, is there a place I can change?"

Sam pointed to the left corner, "Bathroom's in there."

She gave him a humble nod with gratitude, leaving for the moment. Sam watched her go, making sure she was out of sight before he switched clothes himself, pulling on clean boxers and a pair of sleep pants. He yawned, collapsing onto this bed that was just a mattress on the floor. Sam clapped his hands, all the lights going off accept for the lamps on either side of the couch and beside his bed. Quorra exited the bathroom soundlessly, glancing over at Sam who was lying on his back, his fingers resting on his bare chest as he stared up at his ceiling in the dim light. Quorra turned to her makeshift bed, settling into the couch and nuzzling under the covers.

Sam looked over at her, only seeing the top of her black hair. He clapped once more, the lights going out completely. The fireplace cackled and cracked peacefully, casting eclectic shadows all around. "Goodnight, Quorra."

She smiled in the dark as Marvin curled by her feet. Quorra turned her face to the fire after answering him, "Goodnight, Sam." She watched the fire with fascination, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

***Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites on this story. Your support helps keep me motivated and continue to write! I will try to submit a chapter every night or so. Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WHURRRRRR! SCREECHH! **_

Sam slowly woke up, lifting his heavy head off his pillow, the train in front of his flat rudely awakening him. His eyes fluttered at the filtering light, adjusting to the brightness. He found himself clutching his pillow with both arms, lying on his stomach, his muscled back exposed with the sheets wrapped around his hips. He groaned, feeling groggy. Reluctantly, he smacked his palm against his digital clock, pulling it to his face as he squinted his eyes. It read 9:30 A.M. in bright boldfaced numbers. "Shit," he grumbled, throwing the covers back. Sam yanked himself out of bed, checking his cell phone on the file cabinet he kept as a nightstand. He had three missed calls and two voice mails from Alan.

He clicked voice mail, holding it to his ear. On the other end an irritated Alan spoke, "You're late, Sam. You should've been in your office by seven. It's eight. Your father slept in sometimes but you don't have that luxury yet. Or shouldn't. Just wake up, okay?"

Sam smirked to himself, clicking onto the next message.

"Alright, Sammy it's eight forty-five. Did you go drinking last night? Are you hungover? One night stand? Whatever it is, you can deal with it. You're CEO, young man. Wake up!"

He rolled his eyes this time. He muttered, "Does 'I'm tired' work as an excuse, old man?" Sam Flynn pursed his lips, glancing over at the couch. Quorra was gone but the pillow and blankets remained, folded neatly on one of the cushions. Sam furrowed his brows, ambling over the floor, looking for her with a dazed and confused expression. "Quorra?" He called softly, even checking the bathroom with no luck.

For just a split second, he started to panic. She had left. She was out exploring. Quorra could be absolutely anywhere. OH GOD. The train tracks! The bridge! The lake! He ran over to the keypad, all but punching in the numbers. The door creaked and scratched itself open but he couldn't care less at the horrific sound. Sam ran outside, halting at the water and calling out as loud as he could. "**QUORRA!**"

From the top of the storage container on his flat, a feminine voice that belonged to Quorra chirped, "Yes Sam?"

His heart almost collapsed in relief. Sam whipped himself around, a harsh premature winter wind blowing past his bare chest. He hardly noticed, puzzled as he stared up at Quorra who was perched on his 'roof'. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

She giggled, "I was watching the sunrise."

He fought the urge to unload on her, wanting so bad to chew her out for how worried she had him. Sam exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. After a few seconds, he looked up at her again, "Um, don't _ever_ do that again, okay?"

She frowned, turning her attention to him down below. "I can't ever watch the sunrise again?"

"No, that's not what I mean. If you're going to leave, stick a note on my forehead telling me where you are or something. You scared me to death." Sam sighed, searching around for some possible way he could join her. He stalked the premises, still hunting for an entrance. "..How did you get up there anyway?"

She smiled to herself, hugging the blanket around her shoulders, warm despite the nippy weather. "I just climbed up."

Sam frowned to himself, finally finding what she had meant. Sticking out the steel were old rusted nails and bolts that a petite woman such as Quorra could easily use as foot and hand holds. Just then, he noticed he was barefoot and wearing only his sleep pants. Sam realized that the only way he could get to her in that moment is if she came down. He felt like a damn babysitter. He squinted, trying to look at her hands. "Are you hurt? Those nails look pretty sharp."

Quorra shook her head, her angled inky hair moving with her, "Nope." She smiled up at the sun, her creamy pale skin almost glowing in the light. Her eyes were brighter, her whole being pleased. Sam smiled faintly, remembering how angelic she appeared when she was cheerful. Something about her jovial, innocent temperament eased his worries and made it impossible for Sam to be angry with her.

Sam chuckled, "Well, you heard me coming out of the house right?"

Quorra slightly cringed, remembering the door screaming all too well. "Yes."

"And I didn't wake up when you got—better yet, how did you even know the code?"

She smiled down at him, "I hacked into it, Sam."

Sam gawked slightly, "You _hacked?_"

Giggling and nodding, "Yes."

"But how? I spent hours securing that thing!"

She shrugged, smirking down at him, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

He sighed, laughing, "Um, well, I'm really late for work. Do you think you'll be alright here for the day? I've got food in the fridge for lunch."

She nodded, "Sure, Sam. Don't worry about me."

Sam cleared his throat, knowing that statement was easier said than done. "And when I come back I intend to fix that door for you," he winked.

Quorra laughed, "Thank you!"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Just come down after awhile, okay? The sun's not gonna go anywhere." Sam pushed the main button on the garage, opening up the door so he could go inside. It shrieked ajar, letting him enter. Sam jogged into this bathroom, starting up a quick shower.

From above, Quorra kicked her feet together like a little girl, excited for another day. She watched the birds fly across the sky, sighing in serenity. She swallowed a little, thinking back on Sam's cry a few minutes ago. She had never heard such a degree of worry in his voice before. Even in The Grid, he was calm and collected. He handled everything with a somewhat level head. The only thing that seemed to inspire emotion in him is father. She thought it was slightly odd that simply leaving the flat to watch the sunrise worried him. Quorra remembered that he said to assume people were selfish. Did he think people would mean her harm? She frowned to herself, banishing the next thought that came to mind. It was too painful.

From inside, Sam grabbed his jacket and keys, wheeling out his Ducati. He glanced up at her, smiling, "I added more wood to the fire to keep you warm. Help yourself to the bookshelf. I know how you like to read."

Quorra beamed, delighted. "Oh thank you Sam!"

He laughed, "No problem. I'll bring home dinner. Like Chinese?"

"What?"

Sam chuckled, "Nevermind. You'll see. Be back this evening." He slipped on his jacket and straddled his bike, turning the keys in the ignition. Sam wasted no time, shooting off towards the Encom tower.

***Authors Note: Thank you all so much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Your loyalty to this story makes it that much more enjoyable to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's Ducati rumbled into a dull purr as he slowed, braking next to his keypad. He clicked in his password, clutching dinner for Quorra and himself. The door squealed awake, opening up his flat and revealing a cozy Quorra who was curled up next to the fire with a magazine. He smirked, "Hey you, got dinner." He mentioned as he wheeled his bike inside. Quorra glanced up from the glossy pages of a motorcycle article, setting it to the side gently and walking over to him with a small smile.

"How was work?"

"It was good," he commented, placing the Chinese on his kitchen counter. "We discussed things like Encom's stock, assets, allies, and competition. Windows and MacInctosh naturally being our enemies," he smirked.

She nodded, taking a seat at a bar stool beside where he was standing. "But you have one thing that they don't."

Sam raised his eyebrows, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You have The Grid."

He furrowed his brows, "I don't _have_ it though."

Quorra smirked, reaching out gently and taking a hold of the chain around his neck, her fingers following the soft silver down to his chest. She smiled, caressing the flat square piece of technology. It was a peculiar feeling, to hold your own world within your hand. "You saved a copy of it here."

He smiled faintly as well, "I didn't know you knew. I had to save it just in case."

She cleared her throat, her eyes moving over the engraved lines in the flash drive, still holding it. "I can feel it.." Quorra murmured.

Sam watched her with curiosity, finding her expression nostalgic. "..You feel it?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, rubbing her finger over it like it was fine glass. "The Grid is my home. Just as this storage container flat is yours.. You are connected."

Sam smiled with his eyes, inertly moving his own hand over the flash drive, his finger tips brushing hers. "Are you homesick, Quorra?"

She shook her head, raising her eyes then to meet his. "I'm enjoying your world, Sam. But I've found it's not the place that makes a home. You make it your own paradise."

He swallowed, thinking on it. Quorra smiled to herself once more, pondering with a dreamy look in her eyes. She released his flash drive, placing her hands in her lap. "..What is that delicious smell?"

Sam's mind flickered out of Quorra's wise words abruptly, bringing him back to the moment. "Oh, it's dinner." He opened the white plastic bag, pulling out little takeout boxes. "I got us some Beef Lo Mein, Bird Drop Soup, noodles, white and brown rice."

Quorra beamed, excited to try the exotic cuisine. Sam chuckled to himself, turning away and bringing out some plates, placing one in front of himself and Quorra. She looked at up at him, "What's so funny?"

He smirked wickedly, taking out chopsticks. "I'm going to teach you how to eat with these."

She squinted her eyes, frowning slightly, "Two wooden sticks? But there are no prongs. How will you hold onto the food?"

Sam chuckled, pulling out two silverware spoons. "Well, we need traditional means for the soup. But the rest you can eat with these," he picked up a package of the little sticks, opening them of her. "Chopsticks."

She held them like a toddler with crayons for the first time, curling her fist around them. Sam smiled, moving behind her and swiping the Beef Lo Mein over to him. "Nope, you don't wanna murder the noodles," he teased, "Don't hold the chopsticks like a butcher knife."

She frowned, "Then how?"

"Like this…" Sam took her right hand tenderly in his, placing one stick in it like a pencil. "..Pretend like you're about to write.. but.." Sam lifted her middle finger, placing it on top of the soft wood. "You need to rest it on your ring finger instead. Keep the bottom side of your middle finger on top of this one for security." He placed that finger in the right position as he had instructed.

Quorra nodded, keeping her fingers relaxed so he could easily shape them. Sam opened the Lo Mein box with the hand that wasn't holding hers. He placed the second chopstick in her right hand, resting it on top of her middle finger. "Now place your index finger on it like a pencil. Your thumb holds it behind as well."

She furrowed her brows, concentrating, the complete position alien to her.

Sam smiled, "Now lift your middle and index fingers."

Quorra followed his instruction, watching it move with interest. Sam beamed, taking away his hand, "Great. Hold that position. Try to pick up some broccoli."

She did so, the sticks trembling in her hand somewhat but nevertheless grasping the vegetable. Quorra laughed, "I did it!"

Sam laughed as well, "Great job! Now enjoy!" He moved over to his own side the counter, standing up. He picked out a fork for her, winking, "Just in case."

Quorra giggled, chewing on the broccoli. "I love the seasoning.. It's sour and then it's sweet."

"Oh! Almost forgot!" He exclaimed, pulling out some soy sauce. "There. Try dipping your Lo Mein in that." Sam placed the Bird Drop soup in front of her, taking the styrofoam bowl from its plastic top. It started to release steam, catching Quorra's eye as she slurped down a noodle. She selected her spoon, diving into the soup with glee. Sam scooped some Lo Mein onto his plate, eating with a pleased smile, watching her. Quorra blew on the soup delicately, sipping it down. She smiled, looking up at Sam, "This is great. We didn't have Chinese food in The Grid."

He nodded, "It's my favorite. Somehow I knew you'd like it too."

"I do. Very much so," she mused, sampling from all the boxes.

Sam finished up his dinner quickly, starving without really realizing it. He ambled over to his sink, pouring Quorra a glass of water. She smiled at him gratefully as he made his way to the door. It remained open, letting in a draft. Sam sighed, moving his eyes to the ceiling at the machinery that controlled his door. He muttered a few ramblings to himself, fetching his ladder. He came back with it resting on his shoulder, setting it up at the right point on the floor.

Quorra watched him as she chewed one a piece of beef quietly. She admired the way he silently went about his business. He seemed motivated, but then she remembered when they had dinner in The Grid. His father had asked him about what his life was like and he mentioned dropping out of college. She frowned, thinking it unlike the Sam she's been shown. After swallowing, she softly asked, "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he replied, checking out the mechanics of the pulley, his back facing her.

"Why did you drop out of college?"

He sighed, contemplating to himself that what she had asked he had never truly inquired himself. Sam moved backwards off his ladder, getting into his tool box for a screw driver, wrench, and some grease. "Um… I guess I didn't really care. Didn't have the motivation anymore."

Quorra frowned, "Really? And you came to the conclusion that you should quit?"

Sam nodded, pursing his lips as he moved back up the ladder. "Pretty much.. Back then I didn't deal with things that I didn't like."

She respectively argued, "But what's the fun in that? A challenge is healthy."

He smiled faintly, "I know that now. Wish I did back then too. Maybe I wouldn't be so lost when Alan lectures." Sam tightened up the nuts and bolts after replacing a few washers, adding some grease to banish the God awful squeaking.

"But you'll learn to keep up," she assured. "You're a natural leader."

Sam smiled over at her, "I never thought I was."

Quorra nodded, completely honest. "And teacher." She giggled, wiggling the chopsticks in her hand, another lesson he had taught her.

He smirked, "But you learn faster than anyone I've ever met. I can't take credit for your chopstick holding talents," he chuckled.

She laughed, "I suppose.."

Sam sighed with accomplishment, coming down from the ladder. He pressed the button, smiling as the garage door closed smoothly and soundlessly. Quorra clapped her hands excitedly, "Bravo!"

Sam felt his cheeks flush slightly, but he did a silly bow in return. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

Quorra giggled as Sam walked over to her, handing her a little plastic bag with a strange looking shape inside. "What is it?" She asked.

"A fortune cookie," he smiled. "You crack open the cookie and read off your fortune from the little piece of paper inside."

She beamed, opening the plastic bag and breaking the cookie. Quorra then read off her fortune with a pleased expression, "The best is yet to come."

Sam opened up his own, reading off, "Love will lead the way."

Quorra gazed into his eyes, Sam's gradually meeting hers with the same genuine respect and loyalty.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam arrived at his private office early in the morning, carrying a coffee in his left hand as he put his motorcycle helmet on the far buffet table. He sighed, smiling softly as he gazed out his wide window, overlooking the city. Sam rested both of his hands on either window threshold, watching the sun rise and knowing in that same moment Quorra was on his storage containers doing the exact same thing. It was a special feeling to discern that every person in the entire world sees the same star rise and fall into the atmosphere.

From behind him, Alan smiled with his hands in his suit pockets. "Good morning, Sam," he greeted softly.

Sam turned around, glancing over his shoulder. "Mornin' Alan."

Alan nodded, taking a few steps forward to the front of Sam's large dark black glass desk. His eyes fell fondly over the name plate. Mr. Samuel Flynn, CEO. It was amazing that the day had come. Little Sammy, the boy who had asked him for spare change so he could play in his father's arcade, was now his boss.

Sam cleared his throat, "What do we have lined up for today?"

Alan brushed his fingers over the edge of the desk idly, "I figured we could take some time to talk about you before we start today."

Sam smirked, coming away from the window. "What's there to talk about?"

Alan sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "I worry about you, Sam. Wither you like that fact or not."

Sam snorted, "Yeah. I realized I can't escape that."

Alan smiled back, just as stubborn. He sat down in one of Sam's chairs at the front the glass desk, folding his arms over his chest. "No you can't. And you certainly can't keep a secret from me. We're business partners now. I have to know you inside and out. "

Sam flashed a mischievous smile, "Wanna bet?"

Alan sighed tiredly, "No, Sam. You're beyond those games now—"

"Alan, please. Spare me."

"Young man, just listen. I know you think you've got it all figured out. But you need me."

Sam licked his lips, exhaling. He had a good point. Sam sank down into his plush leather chair, placing his palms down on the dark glass. He shrugged, his expression softer. "What do you want to know?"

Alan smiled, "Who was that girl who came in with you the other day?"

"What other girl?"

"Oh you know the one. The girl with the rockstar haircut."

Sam smirked, "You mean Quorra?"

"Yeah. Where do you know her? She doesn't seem from around."

He licked his lips, looking down and muttering, "You have no idea.."

"Pardon?" Alan questioned, furrowing his brows.

Sam exhaled deeply, debating with himself. Alan noticed this, frowning and straightening up in the chair. "Sam, you know you can tell me anything."

Sam swallowed while his eyes moved up to Alan's. "I think it's best you do know.."

Alan nodded patiently, waiting for him to explain.

Sam sighed once more, pressing his lips together slightly before beginning. "You remember the day I made you chairman?"

Alan nodded.

"And that I said you were right about everything?"

He smiled faintly, "Yes, Sam." He almost chuckled, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, when my Dad disappeared, he was actually here the whole time."

Alan furrowed his graying eyebrows, "What?"

"He was in Encom's mainframe."

Alan laughed, "C'mon now, Sam. Real funny."

He shook his head, "I'm dead serious. You hacked into the mainframe back in '82 with Dad, right?"

Alan nodded, "I did."

"When you guys were trying to oust Dillinger, he was sent into the Encom server. There was this laser thing that sent him there."

Alan swallowed, "Lora. My wife.. When she was employed here, she was working on this laser that would send you into the circuits. I had no idea it actually successful."

"My Dad didn't tell you all this time where he was? Or what he was doing?"

Alan shook his head. "No.."

Sam snorted, "Well, that makes two of us. We never would've known what he was up to if he hadn't had disappeared."

Alan frowned, confused, "But what was he doing?"

"Making the perfect system called The Grid. That's how Encom has prospered all these years."

Alan smiled, "Now I understand! All his 'digital frontier' ramblings! All that talk about curing disease! Changing philosophy and religion!"

Sam nodded.

After his small revelation, his smile faded. He observed the young man in front of him closely. It pained Sam to speak of this, he could tell. "But, where is he now, Sam?" Alan asked gently.

Sam sighed, "He was trapped in there all this time. His own program, Clu, turned on him. Tron, your old program was there too."

Alan rubbed his temples, trying to take all of it in. "So let me get this straight. Flynn vanished into Encom's mainframe because Clu trapped him?"

"You're half right. There was a portal that closed on Dad. That's why he never came back.." He explained, closing his eyes for a moment.

"And he's still trapped there? How do you know all this?"

"He's not trapped anymore… I was sent there on accident. When you said you got his page, I went to check it out. I followed Dad's history and I was taken to The Grid."

"And this girl, Quorra, was there too?"

Sam nodded, "That's where she came from, yes."

Alan widened his eyes, "You mean to tell me that a _person_ came out of the mainframe?"

"As crazy as it sounds, yeah. And you know it's true. She's here. Living, breathing."

"She's human?"

"Not entirely. She has digital DNA. An isomorphic algorithm."

Alan exhaled deeply, looking up at Sam. "You've been through more than I had imagined."

Sam smiled, "I have. Now you can stop nagging me," he replied playfully.

Alan snorted, rolling his tongue over his teeth.

"Alan, this is completely confidential," Sam cautioned, his eyes glazed over with worry. "If anyone where to find out about The Grid, especially our competition, it would be disastrous. And even worse if they knew about Quorra."

Alan stood, nodding. "Yes, of course Sam. I will take this to my grave."

Even though Sam trusted Alan with his life, his father's best friend's words weren't of any comfort to him. He nodded, swallowing hard, speaking to his desk, "I-I.. I'm just trying to do the best I can.. I don't know how to do this.."

Alan smiled softly, walking over and putting an assuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "You've got me, buddy. We're a team. Just like your father."

Sam looked up at Alan, "Thank you."

Alan nodded and smiled once more, "It's not a problem, Sammy. We'll get through this together. We'll get Encom jump started again." He gave Sam's shoulder a supportive squeeze, "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Flynn sighed as he lay on his back, working under his father's white Ducati. He was covered in grease and dirt, his fingers up to his forearms a slick black hue. He tinkered with the engine, his brows sewn together in heavy concentration. The bike really needed help and the parts were almost unsalvageable. It would take some serious effort to get it looking presentable, let alone functional. He smirked to himself, his fingers moving over the insides of the motorcycle. His father obviously rode it hard and long for it was very loved and worn. Everything was taken to the maximum, letting Sam know that he wasn't the only one in the family who has shown the gas pedal some extra love when the fuzz where patrolling.

He muttered to himself, lost in the interworkings of the engine and nervous system of the machine. Sam replaced some nuts and bolts here and there, untightening and tightening back with his wrench.

"Sam?" Quorra chirped suddenly, perched on the bike and looking at him upside down. He jumped and cursed, moving out from under it.

"What?" He asked with short breath, his heart pounding with adrenaline.

She smiled, "Did I scare you?"

He shook his head, swallowing hard and trying to get his blood pressure to settle.

Quorra giggled, "You're lying."

Sam smiled crookedly at her, standing up and taking a dirty cloth, wiping his hands. Quorra lifted her head, looking up at him playfully from on top of the seat. He chuckled, "Has anyone told you not to sneak up on people like that?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't sneaking up on you. I've been here this entire time."

He furrowed his brows, "The entire time?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You talk to yourself constantly," she smiled, making the connection that The Creator did the same. "You're like your father when you work."

He snorted, "Is that a compliment or insult?"

She smiled, "A compliment, of course."

Sam exhaled through his nostrils, moving his head side to side slowly, stretching out the kink in his neck. "Well, we could use some tunes. That's what's missing." He tossed the cloth aside, letting it land wherever it pleased. Sam made his way over to his stereo, switching the tuning to a tape. Quorra saw the silver box and she pressed her lips together in curiosity. She made her way over to Sam, standing beside him.

In awe, she asked, "What's that?"

"It's a stereo. It plays CDs, radio and tapes." He gave her the little plastic rectangle to hold. "But mine's from the Stone Age. They don't make ones with cassette tapes anymore."

Quorra turned it over in her hand, holding it up to the light. She noticed that it was transparent for the most part; the film tightly coiled together and wound around two other circles. She smiled, handing it back to him. "It's interesting. I haven't ever seen data on a reel before."

Sam smirked, "Wait till you watch a VCR." He pushed the eject button his stereo, popping the tape inside and shutting it back up again. With another click, the tape began to play Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns 'N Roses.

Quorra immediately began to smile at the catchy guitar riff, her eyes lighting up just like every time she found something new on Earth she liked. The drums started in with the guitar and slowly she began to move her head with the music.

"She's gotta smile that it seems to me—reminds me of childhood memories where everything was fresh as the bright blue sky~" Axel Rose sang from the stereo as Sam beamed over at Quorra, his mission accomplished that she would be a fan of 80's rock music.

"Now and then when I see her face—she takes me away to that special place and if I stare too long I'd probably break down and cry~"

"What kind of music is this called?" Quorra asked over the speaker.

"Classic rock. Every now and then you'll hear it in bars and sports clubs, but not everywhere. It's a shame."

Quorra moved away slowly, swaying slightly to the beat with joy. Sam chuckled to himself as she picked up Marvin in her arms, dancing with him in the middle of the flat. Marvin panted, licking Quorra's face as he grinned over to Sam in a 'look-at-me-Dad!' manner. He laughed, immensely amused. She spun around, holding the Boston terrier to her protectively.

"She's got the eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain~ I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain~"

Sam smiled to himself, watching his favorite two people dancing together to one of his favorite songs. It had been a hard day of corporate discussions involving stock, assets, and demand—three things he had absolutely no idea about. He came home with more Chinese for Quorra and himself, and then started in his father's Ducati. It was late, and he was exhausted but in this moment, it was all worth it.

Quorra beamed over at him, "Marvin's a great dancer."

He snorted, laying back down and going to work once more. "Oh yeah.. He's a real twinkle toes." He sighed, abruptly getting a thought that he felt idiotic for not bringing up before. Sam moved back to face her, sitting on the floor for the time being. "Quorra?"

"Yeah Sam?" She asked, slowly stopping her dancing but still holding Marvin.

"What have you been doing for the past few days?"

"Um, reading your motorcycle magazines, watching the sun set and rise, skipping pebbles in the lake nearby, watching the cars. Why?"

He made a face, "That's all?"

She frowned, "Is that not good?"

He smirked a little, "Not really on my part. How would you like to go the city tomorrow? Maybe get you some clothes?" He asked, gesturing to her attire- which was his own.

She beamed, "Really?"

He smiled back, "Really. We'll blow all my money on some books for you and anything else you want. Sound good? I really wanna make it up to you for being away at Encom. I'd be going nuts if I were you. Being kept up in—"

Suddenly, Quorra set down Marvin and knelt down, throwing her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard by the hug but embraced her back.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling away to see his face.

Sam nodded and smiled, "Anything for you, Quorra." He held her in his arms for several more moments, meaning every word he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Quorra woke up bright and early with plans to show her the city like he had promised. He smirked over at her as she rolled up his plaid flannel shirt that swallowed her. Sam licked his lips, pressing the 'call' button on Alan's name, standing nonchalantly near his leather couch.

After a few rings, Alan picked up. "Yeah?"

Sam cleared his throat, coughing falsely into the receiver, "Alan—man, I got somethin'." He coughed once more loudly, "I can't come in today.."

Alan sighed, glancing at the time in his office. "Well, look at that.. You call in on time but you don't _come in_ on time.."

Sam rolled his eyes on his end but kept up the pretense of being ill. He sniffled, "Alan, jus' gimme a break. Can't a guy take a sick day?"

Alan pursed his lips, "I suppose. Drink some orange juice, okay?"

"Right, OJ. Got it." Sam hung up, tossing his cell phone and catching Quorra's curious expression. "You alright?"

She frowned, "I'm fine. Are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm perfect. Playing hooky every once in awhile never hurt anybody."

Quorra smiled, "You sure..? We could always go another time."

Sam shook his head, walking towards his wardrobe and pulling on a clean t-shirt. "Absolutely not. I promised you and I always keep my promises."

A small smile still pranced on her lips, nodding and appreciating him.

They both got dressed quickly, excited for their plans. He shrugged on his leather jacket, twirling the keys as she slipped on her boots. Sam beamed, "Ready?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, walking over to him. Sam was already punching in the code, the garage door opening smoothly and revealing the bright morning over the lake like a glorious curtain presenting the scenery like Earth's grand overture. Quorra's eyes lit up once more, the imagery surprising and pleasing her every time. He wheeled the bike out and swung onto it, starting up the Ducati. After she shut the flat door, Quorra took her usual place behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist like so many times before. Once she had her hands secure, Sam smirked and shot off into the distance.

Quorra laughed, "It's so warm!" She exclaimed, the wind comforting instead of harsh against her soft skin.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Better enjoy it! This week we'll have a cold front and some snow coming in. Autumn is on its way out."

She sighed blissfully, ecstatic for her first snowfall as well. Sam decided to take the long way through the cities, allowing Quorra to take a good look at the neighborhoods, parks, and golf courses. She smiled, pointing at the grass. "It's go green!" He laughed, knowing it all was plastic. He sped up to the biggest park in the city, zipping through the narrow and winding roads that normally would be illegal to be riding on. Quorra gasped at all the trees, the leaves all different hues of yellow, red and orange. Sam sped past a little man-made lake, watching slightly as the warm sun reflected off the water.

The geese squawked and cawed, making Quorra giggle. Sam smiled, getting an idea. Slowly, he pulled over and killed the gas. "Why are we stopping?" She asked.

He pocketed his keys, gesturing to the birds. "Would you like to feed them?"

She smiled, "Can I?" Quorra stepped off the bike, standing before him patiently.

Sam nodded, taking out his wallet. "Follow me." Quorra did as she was told, behind him as he walked up to a feeding machine, putting in a quarter and turning the dial. He smiled, "Now hold your hand under the mouth, and I'll open it so the kibble goes into your hand."

She nodded as he lifted the metal hinge, the little kibbles toppling into Quorra's palm. He smiled, "Be careful. They're greedy little bastards."

Quorra giggled, walking away from him and making her way to a flock of geese. They turned their heads at her, knowing she had food. They waddled over, squawking and surrounding her. Quorra tossed out some kibbles, smiling as they gobbled them up so quickly she wasn't even sure if they existed at all. She passed out the food evenly, moving in a circle. The geese were right at her feet, crowding around and several more joining in. Sam leaned on his motorcycle, chuckling to himself.

"Oh shoot! Sorry buddies but I'm out!" She explained to the geese, showing them her empty hands. They cawed in protest, more coming in to ambush her. Quorra gave them a nervous smile, trying to step out. Sam smirked, walking towards her in case she needed the help. Eventually she made it through the sea of mooching birds, ending up in front of Sam. "They are greedy," she smirked.

"I bet you're the last person to feed them until next year. They'll probably fly south this evening."

She nodded, "To tropical regions?"

"Or ones that just have a warmer climate.. It reminds me of the time when I was at the beach with my dad.. I had Pringles and I threw some up in the air. The seagulls surrounded me," he laughed.

Quorra smiled, "What was it like?"

"You mean the beach?"

"Yeah… Your dad and the books I've read say a beach is on the coast of an ocean full of saltwater. And there's sand further than the eye can see."

He nodded, "Yup. Sometimes you'll have palm trees.. Random pieces of driftwood you can sit on to watch the sunset.. Little fish that swim in the swallows until they know you're there.." He reminisced, the beach being one of his favorite places.

Quorra saw the longing in his eyes, moving her head to the side fondly. "You miss it, don't you?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "Yeah.. My Dad used to take me every week in the summer time and when I was older, I rode there on my bike."

Quorra listened with a smile, enjoying hearing Sam's time with his father whom she had gotten the privilege to know so well.

He smirked, nodding. "Welp, the city is ours today. What would you like to do next?"

She beamed, "Surprise me."

Sam nodded, getting back on the bike, "I can do that." Quorra joined him, waving to the geese as he drove the opposite way towards the mall.

After a few minutes he took a left turn into a large parking lot, cars just now starting to pile in for the day. He selected a spot close to the entrance, stopping the bike and taking out his keys. Quorra stepped off the bike, looking up at the large structure. "What do you call this?"

"A mall or shopping center. It's where all these different stores are put under one roof for convenience."

"Wow.." She mused, fascinated with the architecture.

He gave her sleeve a playful tug, "C'mon, let's get you some clothes."

She grinned, following him across the street. Sam held the heavy glass door open for her, making his way through Macy's. "Well, we could look here for some clothes. It's all up to you."

Quorra furrowed her brows, all the clothes, mannequins, set ups and price tags overwhelming her. "What do I need?"

He smiled, "What do you _need_ and what do you _want_?"

"I need clothes," she repeated, confused.

Sam pulled her over to the side gently, his hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Shirts: long sleeve, t-shirts, blouses, sweaters, camisoles, things to mix and match with."

She nodded, "Okay.. And pants."

"Good. Jeans, slacks, sweats."

"Then pajamas."

"Underwear, bras," he mentioned lightly then regretted it, wishing that he had another female friend that would be able to help Quorra out in that area for he was severely inexperienced.

She nodded, "Shoes."

"Sandals, boots, flats, slippers, heels, tennis shoes. Don't forget socks either."

Quorra smiled, "Are you sure I need all that?"

He chuckled, "Not now, but you will. It seems like a lot, but trust me, you'll need all of it."

"I can't thank you enough."

"So don't," he winked. "Really, I'm loaded. Don't worry about the money," he joked.

She nodded, flitting off into the mall with wonder and curiousness. Several hours later, Sam and Quorra carried enormous plastic bags from stores all over the shopping center, both of them smiling. He looked over at her, "Okay, we got what you needed. Now, what do you want?"

Quorra tried her best to look over the giant pile of shopping bags at him, laughing in slight frustration. "Oh, I'm good."

He snorted, "You're a liar."

She laughed, "Well.. I would love some books."

Sam nodded, "Say no more." He pointed towards the bookstore ahead, leading the way. She followed him and gasped, overjoyed and floored there were so many books in one place. Quorra looked back at him like a child would when they're at the edge of a playground, just itching to climb that jungle gym or slide down that slide. Sam beamed, nodding in support. Quorra wasted no time, gently placing her bags with Sam and diving into the shelves with glee.

He chuckled, heaving the bags up as best as he could and following her. Quorra explored the science fiction section, _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the_ Sea by Jules Verne already in her arms. Sam smiled, "He's your favorite, isn't he?" She nodded, picking up _A Journey to the Center of the Earth_ and _Around the World in Eighty Days_.

Quorra beamed, picking up the other books of his while Sam thumbed over some _Star Wars_ novels. He waved it slightly, "We'll get you these too. Star Wars is huge here."

She looked over the cover and nodded, thinking she might like it.

Sam also picked up _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury, "You'll like this one too. This guy is decades past his time." Sam also picked up _The Martian Chronicles_ and _The Illustrated Man_. He smiled, thinking of a show his father used to watch. "Ever heard of Star Trek?"

"Star Trek?"

"It's a show from the 60's. I think you'll like it though the graphics are pretty terrible," he smiled.

"Well, picked up the show then," she grinned back, finally taking advantage of his kindness.

Sam nodded in approval, "I'll get you all the episodes. Same for Star Wars."

Quorra wandered into the DIY books, picking up a few and even some school textbooks. She then strangely stopped in the romance section, curious about the genre. She fingered over one novel, mouthing the title to herself.

Sam came up behind her, "Ah.. _The Notebook_, huh?"

Quorra turned around to face him, "You've read it?"

He smirked, shaking his head, "Not a romance fan, but I know the plot."

She smiled, "What do you think of it?"

"It's a chick read. That's what I think," he smirked, giving her a playful shove, "Get it. Decide for yourself."

She smiled, collecting it in her arms along with some others that she thought looked interesting. She pressed her lips together, glancing over at Sam who was reading the back cover of a novel. Her bright eyes fell on his masculine features fondly, taking him in with a slight blush. Inside she felt a swimming feeling in her stomach and she couldn't describe it. Quorra knew she was on solid ground but bizarrely felt her insides flutter as if she was in an elevator. Her cheeks flushed with color immediately once his eyes met hers.

Sam had felt her eyes on him for some time but decided not to read too far into it, thinking she was just fascinated with everything. "Are you ready or want to look around some more?"

"Oh—Umm—Yes. Yeah. I'm ready to pay," she answered quickly.

He flashed a smile, coming over and taking the books out of her arms. "You keep looking. I'll go pay. And don't hesitate if you find anything else, kay?"

Quorra nodded, blushing still, her inky angled hair moving with her in a quirky manner.

He nodded, turning away. Quorra smiled to herself, biting her lip as she rested her head on the back of the shelf, her heart still hammering with exhilaration.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I'm still in school so writing regularly has been a challenge and will continue to be. Thank you all for sticking with this story. All your alerts, favorites, and reviews keep me going and are extremely appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

_ Quorra felt like crying but in this moment it was impossible. Everything she knew and loved was coming to an end. She didn't understand why, either. Blood-curling screams of her peers pierced her ears and heart. She knew their pain, felt what they did. Every wound, every bruise, every kill was torture to her. They were all connected . The ISOs were so naive and trusting; It was embarrassing how quickly they all were terminated. Quorra didn't know why they existed in this strange world The Creator called The Grid, but she knew it wasn't to be killed like worthless parasites. She bit the inside of her cheeks so hard, she could taste the blood in her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet. The Recognizers searched the city far and wide for ISOs and it would be only a matter of time before they knew she was hiding as well. Quorra closed her eyes in desperation and fear, wondering what she did to deserve this. What sins could she have possibly committed for this genocide to be justified? _

_Perhaps it was her fault after all, she thought. Maybe they had disobeyed The Creator so offensively that total annihilation was the only redemption she and her people would ever know. He had such hate in his eyes. They shined with murder like the red disk that radiated from his back. All was lost. They had ruined any chance for paradise or for life, and now they were paying the price for their transgressions. Had she been arrogant? Had she been selfish? Quorra groped for any reason for her great confusion and torment. There had to be a reason… Was there a reason?_

_That was when a strong hand slapped itself over her mouth, hard and demanding. Her heart jumped out her chest, fear spiking in her stomach so violently she felt the sudden urge to retch. Quorra tried to scream but the grip, pulling her into a dark alley, was too obsolete. The dark figure turned her around, shoving and pinning her into another wall. It came close to her face and shook off its hood. Her armor faintly started to glow, and the dark figure's did as well. In that moment, she knew it was friend, not foe. His armor did not gleam red like The Creator's or his programs'. The mysterious man's was blue, like hers. _

"_Come with me. You will not survive if you stay here much longer," the program whispered harshly, no tenderness in his words but obvious worry. He removed his hand reluctantly so she could speak, but keeping it close to her face in case he needed to silence her again._

_Quorra panted, adrenaline still racing through her veins. "Are you an ISO?" She asked with hope, her dark eyebrows curved up towards her forehead in stress._

_He shook his head, taking a hold of her arm roughly but didn't apply enough pressure to hurt her, only to show her he meant business. "No, I'm a program," he whispered back, dragging her along with him as he ran through the alley. "I will be derezzed if Clu's soldiers find out I'm helping you. We must hurry."_

_The dark program and Quorra sprinted across the alleys, careful not to be seen and even more cautious not to be heard, running for their lives. They reached the end of the alleys, only open city space left to cross. The program held her back, looking into her eyes with fear but determination. "This is as far as I dare go. You must leave the city and find refuge in the Outlands. Perhaps more of you have survived and are waiting out there," he lied to reassure her. Quorra gulped, looking behind her frantically at the wide, flat streets then back to the program._

"_Thank you, friend. I know the risk you've taken for me and I'm eternally in your debt." She thanked him from the bottom of her heart._

_He nodded, swallowing hard, "Go!" The program shouted in deep anxiety, "You have no time to waste!" _

_Quorra nodded in return quickly, glancing up at the thundering skies. The lightning of The Grid's atmosphere rumbled and cracked, the thunder shaking the street beneath her pumping legs. She ran as fast and as far as she possibly could, stretching her long legs to their limit. Quorra was becoming very weak and it wouldn't be long before her body would give out. The sky opened up in fury, shattering the clouds and an electric mouth bellowing light and power, letting out a deafening cry of vengeance. It immediately began to downpour, making the streets like ice. Quorra whimpered, tearing herself away from the cataclysmic storm. She began to run again, seeing the Outlands in the distance._

_Suddenly, a beam of light flooded above Quorra. Her heart stopped in terror. A Recognizer had found her. She cringed in regret and frustration, still running as hard as she could. The Recognizer spoke, "ISO, surrender. We have you surrounded." She cried as she ran, blind as the rain pelted her skin and eyes like bullets. Quorra lost her footing unexpectedly, slipping on the slick street. She cried out in pain, landing on her right arm and face with all her weight. She lifted her body, using her legs to try to push herself up again. She lost traction, falling into the road once more. Quorra began to hear the Recognizer landing, its accusing beam of light on her back. The soldiers began to run towards her she could hear. This was it, but she wasn't going without a fight._

_Quorra yanked herself up, stumbling but stood upright. She began to dart off towards the Outlands, against the wind and the rain. "After her!" She heard them yell, their feet pounding towards her. She whizzed past the buildings, flying over intersections. Quorra could do this. She was almost there. Just as she was crossing the last street to her refuge, another Recognizer landed in her path. Quorra gasped in horror, halting immediately. The soldiers weren't far behind her and there were more coming from the front. She snarled, choosing to take on the line of soldiers on her flank._

_She punched one in the jaw and in the gut, throwing him out of her way. Quorra spun behind her, kicking another in the head. Just in time, her arm flew up at the red baton that was intended for her throat. Her arm shook in struggle, her strength against the soldier's. Slowly, he began to chuckle, her arm giving some. Before the blade made contact with her throat, another soldier program swept her off her feet, making her collapse into the street. She hit severely once more, surely breaking her arm. Quorra cried out in pain but attempted to stand, the thought of surrendering never once crossing her mind._

_A callous boot planted itself in her stomach while another flipped her over. All the soldiers joined in, beating, punching, kicking, spitting and mocking her. Over and over the pain resounded, making her lose touch with reality. Quorra no longer felt the rain that drenched her, only the constant pain that numbed her so. Her vision became to blur, the edges becoming black and faded like a photograph being burnt slowly. The pain disconnected her from the rest of her body as she started to fall into herself, closing her eyes… _

_Just as it all became black, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. The gentle but strong arms lifted her gently…_

Quorra woke up abruptly, sweating and panting on Sam's couch and in his arms. She jumped away, trembling in fear, tears on her cheeks from the nightmare. Sam frowned deeply, concerned. Slowly, he stood as well, his hands up to show her he meant no harm. "Quorra..? It's me. Sam."

She panted, swallowing hard, still staring at him like a wild animal would at a stranger who's offering it food.

Sam nodded slowly, wanting to move forward but deciding against it. "Quorra.. Everything's okay. You were just having a nightmare.."

Slowly, Quorra released the tension in her muscles. She came out her defense mode, standing there, helpless and rattled. Sam stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms. Quorra buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. He held the back of her head, stroking her hair. "I gotcha now.. It was just a dream.."

Quorra shook her head, still holding onto him like life itself. "No, Sam.. It wasn't.."

He frowned, pulling away slightly to see her face. "What did you dream about?"

"The Perge," she said softly, the tears on her cheeks dried but the moisture in her eyes still fresh.

Sam furrowed his brows, swallowing and nodding. He was afraid of that. "..Do you wanna talk about it?"

Quorra hung her head, walking away from him and curling back up on the couch. She gazed into the fire, speaking more to it than to him, "There's not much to talk about.."

Sam sighed, taking a seat next to her. "You don't really believe that do you?"

Quorra gradually turned towards him. "I'm okay, Sam."

He shook his head, "Obviously not."

She sighed as well, licking her lips, trying to think of a way to explain it to him. "I.. I can't dwell on it, Sam.. I won't ever be able to go on if I just let it consume me."

Sam looked down at the floor then back up at her, listening.

"It will always be a part of me.. The destruction of your people is not something one easily forgets.. But you know what?" Quorra smiled faintly.

"What?" Sam asked softly.

"There's a reason I survived. I can do something about what happened. One day, my story will be shared. Their suffering won't be in vain."

Sam smiled back a little, "I'm sure you're right Quorra."

"Before your father saved me, I was so desperate for an answer. Why this was happening to me and my people…"

Sam watched her expressions of pain, feeling empathy for her situation.

"I thought The Creator had done this.. That we had done something to deserve it.. It wasn't until I lived with him that I learned of Clu and his intentions… Your Dad always said ISOs where going to be his gift to the world," she mused, looking off into the distance as if the memories were there playing out for her. She turned to Sam, looking at him with her brilliant blue-green eyes that shone in the dark. "And I will be that gift to your world. That's why I exist."

Sam smiled to himself, nodding and agreeing. Yes, she will be that gift to the world but what she didn't realize was how much of a gift she's been to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sighed as he sank into his office chair early in the morning, coffee in his hand as he wished he could slouch into oblivion. He had dark bags under his eyes and his movements were sluggish, having spent the night watching Quorra sleep. Her nightmare had frightened him more than it seemed to affect her but he was determined to make sure she slept peacefully. He prayed her nightmares weren't going to be routine for her sake—and his.

Alan walked in with a bright and cheery smile, carrying a newspaper under his arm. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his thin nose, looking to Sam. "Um, son?"

Sam's upper lip curled into a mid-snarl, his gaze shifting up to Alan's face instead of his desk. "Uh?" He grunted for it was all he could manage.

Alan smirked, licking his lips, "You okay?"

"Peachy," Sam grumbled, only moving enough to take a long drink of coffee, finishing it off.

Alan took the liberty of sitting on the side of Sam's desk, careful not to crush any papers. He cleared his throat, "What happened to you?"

"I was up all night.." He muttered, leaning his head back and violently shaking the mug to squeeze out the last drops of his caffeine with no avail.

"Doing what?"

He sighed, shifting forward to set his coffee on his coaster in defeat. Sam rested his elbows on the desk, rubbing his temples slowly. "It's nothing, Alan…"

Alan frowned but didn't pry, sighing. He turned to the wide office window in front of him, lost in thought. Sam turned to him, asking, "How's everything? Stock market crash over night?"

Alan shook his head, chuckling, "Please don't even joke about that.. But no. We're fine."

"Sales are up and everything even though OS 12 is free?"

"Surprisingly yes.. You know what?"

"What?"

"Trying to figure out how to make functional, quality software free to the public is a lot harder than it looks."

Sam nodded, "I know, Alan. And I've been thinking too.. I know the answer lies in The Grid somewhere. But I don't know how wise it is to dive into that.. With me being the new kid and all."

Alan smiled, turning to face Sam instead of the window. "I know, Sam. It's a lot to adjust to. And for what it's worth, I think you're doing a decent job."

Sam snorted, "I'm overwhelmed and confused. I have no idea what should go first. Then on top of that, I've got Quorra." He admitted to Alan, biting his lip and chewing a bit on the dead skin. "It's all wonderful, and I'm not complaining.. I just have so much to deal with."

Alan smirked wickedly, "You think so?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated, "No, Alan." He said sarcastically, "I just made all that up."

Alan still smirked, calling out softly, "Clare, dear?"

Soon, a tall young woman with soft sunshine blonde hair and pale blue eyes walked in. "Yes Alan?" She asked politely.

He smiled at Sam, his hand gesturing to the business lady before them. "Do you remember my assistant Carol?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. She helped Dad out too."

Alan beamed, "Well, when Carol retired, her daughter Clare took over her position."

Clare smiled softly, nodding in agreement.

Sam sighed, "What's this got to do with anything?"

"I would like you to put her to work. You need the assistance more than I do," he teased lightly.

Clare smirked, "I was the person who made sure your shopping bags got to your house last week."

Sam laughed lightly, "Oh yeah? Appreciate that. Motorcycle's kinda lacking in trunk space."

Alan laughed as well, "See? She's already helping you and you had no idea. She's my gift to you."

Sam gave Alan a look, thinking that statement slightly inappropriate but didn't say anything. He reluctantly left his large leather chair, walking over and shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Sam. Just wanted to officially introduce myself."

Clare nodded and shook his hand back, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Clare Wallace at your service."

Alan smiled, patting Sam on the back, "Now, don't you abuse your assistant." He then turned to Clare, "Don't put up with anything more than what I would've given you."

Clare giggled slightly, "Yes sir."

Sam merely rolled his eyes, feeling like he was in the sandbox once more and Alan was the parent that insisted that he make his friends for him. "Welp, thanks Alan." He gave him a bit of a look that said 'you-can-leave-now'.

Alan smiled, noticing but not caring. He looked at his clock, "Well, it's about time to work on some spread sheets. I'll catch up with you kids later." He nodded to the both of them, walking out.

He sighed, muttering under his breath, "I hate morning people.."

Clare watched Alan go, then smiled back at Sam, "So if you don't mind, I'd like to write your daily routine down in my agenda so I know how to be of best service to you."

Sam nodded, sitting on the front of his desk, twiddling his thumbs. "Um, well, I get up at sunrise to make sure I'm here on time. Doesn't always happen that way, but I try."

Clare nodded, jotting it down, "Go on."

"I work in here from start to close. I hate to stay late so I try to avoid that at all costs."

"At all costs. Got it," she repeated back, writing with furious speed. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black. No creamer or sugar."

"Newspaper in the morning?"

"No ma'am."

"Hobbies? Interests?"

"Cars, motorcycles. About anything with an engine. Classic rock, 80's music. Arcade games," he smirked some, knowing he developed all of those from his father.

"Spouse? Girlfriend? Significant other?"

He smirked, "No girlfriend and definitely no significant other. But I do have a roommate. Her name is Quorra."

Clare nodded, writing that down as well. "I already have your cell phone number and here is mine, along with email and fax." She took out a snappy little business card with her information neatly printed. "Please, call me for anything. I'm available at all times. It's my job," she assured, knowing sometimes clients didn't want to be a burden. But then again, there were some who did ask for more than she could give.

Sam smiled and took her card gently, placing it in his wallet to make sure it was kept safe.

She smiled at him as well, "Okay, Sam. What is it that you need assistance with today?"

He smirked, "Staying awake."

She chuckled, "More coffee?"

Sam beamed, reaching behind him and handing her the mug. "Thank you."

Clare nodded, taking it gently and stepping out of his office. Sam sighed after her, turning around to gaze out his window. He smiled to himself, thinking of Quorra when he saw the sun. She was probably on top of his flat, watching the sky as he was. Now that he had Alan watching his back and Clare was there to keep him sane, maybe this CEO thing wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.


End file.
